


Feel You From The Inside

by kazahegao



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: (there's no pregnancy but they want it to happen lmao), Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazahegao/pseuds/kazahegao
Summary: PWP (Porn Without Plot)Set before/during the final battle between Neo and Agent Smith in The Matrix: Revolutions





	Feel You From The Inside

**Author's Note:**

> 'Super Burly Brawl' is still the funniest shit ever to me honestly
> 
> based on a convo between a friend and i after we watched the movies together, a lot of the dialogue was taken from it so i have to credit u. ily man
> 
> (btw I apologise if there's any errors, especially with tense, it was 1-2am when I wrote this)

Neo presses his lips against Smith's, who falls back slightly in shock. At first he is reluctant, but slowly melts into it, kissing back hungrily.

Smith utters "Why... do I... feel this way?" as Neo pulls away to breathe.

A faint smile appears on Neo's lips, "It doesn’t matter... just feel it," he breathes, pulling him closer, "Feel  _me_."

Smith presses Neo against the crumbling wall behind them, sliding his hands along the other's lithe body.

"Go with your instincts,  _Agent Smith._ "

The way he said his name sounded almost condescending, and the fact Neo tells him it's okay to be human enrages him. Just the concept of Smith having 'instincts' like a pathetic human was enough to piss him off, but that didn't stop him from touching him. The agent's kiss becomes more aggressive, but the other's remains calm (yet still very much enjoying it).

Neo guides Smith's hand between his thighs, not taking his eyes off him. "Let all your frustrations out on me, Smith..." he insists, almost purring. Smith, however, seems confused, eyes scanning down to his own hand, unsure of exactly what to do – or rather,  _why_ to do it.

"Let me help you, Smith," Neo continues, "I know you're angry at what you’re feeling... so just let it out on me."

Neo chuckles as he sees Smith once again look around in confusion, unsure what to do. He continues to guides his hand to rub him through his clothes, down his chest and over his crotch. His other hand rubs Smith's bulge. Smith’s hands move all over Neo, beginning to undo his coat. Neo does the same, taking off Smith's jacket and loosening his tie for him.

That's when Smith sees, much to his delight, that he isn't wearing anything underneath. He smirks and inspects his soft and pale body. As his eyes scan down, he notices Neo's crotch is perfectly shaved, almost as if he had planned for this to happen.

His hands grope at his tiny soft tits, thumbs playing with the puffy nipples. He sucks on them, occasionally nipping them, resulting in Neo holding back some breathy moans.

Smith's eyes widen as Neo unzips his trousers, revealing a cock which he didn't even realise he had until now.

Their lips press together again as Neo's hand slowly caresses Smith's cock, his hand moving up and down in a rhythm. Smith lets out a moan at the new sensation and kisses Neo back, hips unconsciously jerking into his fist.

The agent was overwhelmed with the new things he was feeling, even becoming more aware of the rain as it poured down on them both. Neo was more relaxed in comparison, keeping his breathing slow, yet the pleasure was still there. He could tell by how soaked his pussy was.

Despite his somewhat cool exterior, Neo is excited. He'd thought about touching Smith before, sometimes it even kept him up at night thinking about it. His heart pounds in his chest as Smith's fingers clumsily work their way around his hole.

"I don’t know why... but I can’t stop thinking about you in every way," Neo confesses between their kisses, which were becoming ever more desperate.

Smith couldn't process what was going on – was this really the Mr. Anderson he had been trying to destroy merely days before? It didn't matter anymore, his vessel felt too good. He loves the taste of Neo's lips, feeling each of the zeros and ones press against his own.

"Move your hand faster..." Smith insists, "Keep doing... what you’re doing."

Neo obliges by moving his hand at a faster pace, and leans his head onto Smith's neck, mumbling under his breath about how handsome he was.

"I don't want to feel anything _._ I don't want to be weak like you humans, but this feeling is too... irresistible.”

Neo chuckles lightly (making Smith's chest tighten at how adorable it was) and gets down on his knees, holding the agent's cock in his hand and pulling his foreskin back, suckling gently on the tip. He kisses down Smith's length, licking and sucking on his balls, making Smith shiver.

"Filthy," he mutters as he grips at the man's hair below him, quietly inspecting his face. He looked good with a mouthful of cock.

Neo stands up again, leaning against the wall and placing Smith's hand on his hips to support him. After taking off his sunglasses, he spreads his lips apart, guiding Smith to push into him.

His eyes shut tightly as Smith enters his hole, and both of them groan. Neither of them had done this before, and the idea of them losing their virginity together made Neo's heart flutter.

Seeing Mr. Anderson exposed like this gets him hot all over, getting the urge to kiss him again. He slowly thrusts back and forth, slowly but surely, trying to get the rhythm and depth just right.

"You feel so good inside me, Smith. You're my first," Neo tells him, watching his focused expression, how his eyes are closed and he's breathing hard through his nose.

Smith felt his emotions rising, his pent-up lust kicking in. He needs to let it out. His hips move faster and faster, causing the other's entire body to slam against the wall with each thrust.

Neo's moans are louder and more frequent, gasping between kisses and thrusts. Smith was the same, groans and whines becoming progressively louder.

He takes Smith's hand again, placing it on his breast, rolling his hips and moaning as he did so.

" _Nngh—_  yes... yes Smith just like that!" Neo whines, not caring who can hear him or how desperate he sounds, "Let it out! Let all your feelings out in me!  _A-ah!"_

The pleasure was becoming too much, the thick cock inside his tight pussy felt incredible. The back of his head presses against the wall, only stopping his kiss with Smith to let out louder moans. His nails dig into the back of his shirt, pulling him closer into him.

With a loud moan and a jolt, Neo cums, legs shaking around Smith's body as he pants.

Smith grunts in surprise, and is somewhat proud at the other's reaction. He thrusts as deep as he can into Neo's raw pussy, and fills him up with his thick cum.

"If this were real," Neo pulls him close and whispers, "That would’ve gotten me pregnant." The corners of his mouth seem to curl up into a smile, "You could get me pregnant if you wanted," he whispers incredibly quietly, unsure if Smith is still listening after he slumps on him, exhausted from ejaculating and having sex for the first time.

Neo sighs and rubs his fingers through his hair, "God, I wish you were real," his voice breaking slightly.

"Indulge in my human needs, Smith. And indulge in your own," Neo pleas, his tone filled with longing.

Smith looks up into Neo's eyes. Neo can see their light blue shade behind the frames, and the emotion behind them too.

"Why... why does my body enjoy this? Why am I feeling this way, Neo...?" His voice was filled with confusion and something that seemed like hopelessness. Smith was too bewildered to notice that he had finally referred to him as 'Neo', but Neo himself definitely noticed, his smile growing.

Neo kisses his neck gently and grinds their hips together, reminding them both of what they had just done.

"You're free."

**Author's Note:**

> WACHOWSKIS SAID TRANS RIGHTS BABEY!!!!!!!


End file.
